A device and a method for electromechanical brake boosting are described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 024 577 A1. In this device and the corresponding method, a force a driver is exerting on a brake pedal is measured using a force sensor installed on the brake pedal. Subsequently, a servo motor of a brake booster is used to apply a boost force that corresponds to the measured force on a driver, which is mounted on the spindle screw running from the brake pedal to the brake master cylinder. In this way, it is to be ensured that an electromechanical brake boost is provided to a driver during a deceleration of his vehicle.